1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for document navigation with a text-to-speech engine, and more specifically to altering an image on a visual display based on the content of spoken text in a text-to-speech engine.
2. Background of the Invention
While there are several technologies being developed to help people browse, skim, and read documents on mobile devices, these applications require that users consume information displayed on an inevitably small screen. Using an auditory channel can allow users “to more easily and effectively process and navigate their environment by freeing up visual resources. Kristin Vadas, et al.; Reading on-the-go: a comparison of audio and hand-held displays; CHI 2006; pp. 219-226. While there are many audio-based applications designed to help people with visual disabilities interact with mobile devices, including automated screen reading and zooming features, little work has been done to support able-bodied users reading mobile documents that makes use of both visual and auditory channels.
Thus, it is desired to develop systems and methods for utilizing text-to-speech applications with a visual display to aid in a user's ability to comprehend a document in its complete context.